The present invention concerns non-thermoset, thermally stable, capped epoxy resin compositions and coatings prepared therefrom.
Thermoplastic (non-thermoset) epoxy resins have been employed in the formulation of highway, pavement, marking paints as disclosed by J. M. Dale in DEVELOPMENT OF LANE DELINEATION WITH IMPROVED DURABILITY, Report No. FHWA-RD-75-70, July 1975. The paint formulations are maintained at elevated temperatures, about 450.degree. F. (232.degree. C.), during application. While they provide an excellent highway marking paint in terms of abrasive resistance, they are deficient in terms of applicability since they exhibit a substantial increase in viscosity while being maintained at the application temperature.
The present invention provides a non-thermoset epoxy resin which exhibits a much reduced viscosity increase at elevated temperatures, i.e. more stable.